American Diary
by Anime FanFiction Club
Summary: An American comes to Japan and falls for one of the Tentai...


American Diary By genkai702  
December 15, 2003  
Tokyo, Japan  
  
I just arrived in Japan today. Only three more days until my birthday, and I'm halfway across the world from my best friends, Candi and Merci. (They're twins.) I don't know how happy I am to be here even though I'm finally with my father. He's happy I'm here, and he's not at the same time. I think it's because he can't have his girlfriends over when I'm here. So he says I should find friends that I can have sleepovers with soon, to get me out of the house. I have to go now so I can finish packing for school tomorrow. Divorces suck!  
  
December 16,2003  
Tokyo, Japan  
  
I met some nice boys today. They're the closest things I have to friends since I left. Kurama (That's what they call him, his real name is Suichi.) Was very nice to me. He's sort of the hottie of the school, because he has his own fan club. It has a bunch of girls and even some bisexual (gay) boys! At first I thought it really annoyed him-it would annoy me-but I guess he's gotten used to people following me around. At lunch I sat with Kurama, Yusuke, Kieko, Yukina, Kazuma, and Botan. They were saying that one of their friends was absent that day. I feel sorry for him, because from the sound of it, he gets sick all the time.  
  
December 17, 2003  
Tokyo, Japan  
  
I met the missing friend today. His name is Hiei. He was really hot! Plus, he was my size! It's hard to find a teenager who's my height. He seemed to have issues with normal things, like a pen. But he and Kurama are straight A students! They even offered to help me with my Japanese! (I can speak, but not write.) I feel so weird here, because everyone has odd names, unlike mine. (I'm Faye.) There is no way they can get me to eat sushi! (Or squid.)  
  
December 18, 2003  
  
Tokyo, Japan  
  
Happy Birthday to me! Well, I had a happy birthday at school. Kurama knew somehow, and got everybody to sing "Happy Birthday" to me in the cafeteria. I was so embarrassed. But I'm glad that he did that. I wonder why he's being so nice to me.I know I shouldn't trust this guy, because last time I did, all I remember is going to the hospital..I don't remember much else. That was when my parents were still married. I was about 5 or 6 and I got a broken arm. The funny thing is, it didn't hurt very much at all.  
  
I just found an unsigned birthday card on my windowsill. I don't know who put it there and why. I'm suspecting Kurama though. I don't know if it's him. I can't be sure. Nope. Not. Sure. At. All. Good night.  
  
December 19, 2003  
Tokyo, Japan  
  
I found another gift on the windowsill today. It was a beautiful card with a poem on the front written in calligraphy. I put it up on my wall, I loved it so much! And all the time, I'm getting to be better friends with Hiei and Kurama. They're very good friends with each other already. I kind of feel like I'm intruding on their friendship by being friends with them. I know they said it was fine, but I can't help feeling there's something that they aren't telling me.I'll ask them later.  
  
December 20, 2003  
Tokyo, Japan  
  
I feel dizzy and excited at the same time. I can't believe they actually told me that they're.DEMONS! They even gave me proof! Hiei showed me what's under his little white headband-a third eye that he calls a Jagan!!! And Kurama told me his whole fox demon-to-a-human-story and then turned into Youko Kurama! I got just a little freaked out so during Math I went to the nurse and stayed there for a while before going back to class. I knew there was something weird about them. I wonder if their other friends know their secret.probably. They haven't told many people because they probably think that people will push them away out of fear or try to kill them and get themselves killed. I don't think Hiei and Kurama would kill anybody though.  
  
December 21,2003  
Tokyo, Japan  
  
I know everything about my new friends now. I know about Yusuke the Spirit Detective, Kurama the kitsune demon, Hiei the Forbidden Child, Botan the Spirit Guide (the Grim Reaper) , I know about Kazuma's spirit energy, Genkai's energy, and Yukina (Hiei's half sister.) I know what most others don't. I finally feel like I'm not intruding. I'm starting to become fluent in Japanese writing. I was already good at speaking before I came here. I really feel like I belong here. I can't wait until Christmas! We've been off school for three days now.  
  
December 22, 2003  
Tokyo, Japan  
  
I can't sleep and it's 1:45 a.m. I feel so happy. I woke up at 12 because I hear a little rustling at the window. I got up, and it was Hiei! He took me to this one spot, and it was so high up, that we could see the whole city of Tokyo! I tried to ask him why he'd taken me there, but I was.um.interrupted. I found out who the secret admirer is. Hiei! I wouldn't have known if he hadn't kissed me.  
  
December 23, 2003  
Tokyo, Japan  
  
I can't wait until Christmas! We're all going over to Genkai's for a party! I already have presents for everyone, I just have to wrap them. I still haven't gotten over the fact that Hiei is my Secret Admirer! It seems so weird. He asked me to be his girlfriend, and I said yes! (That was totally out of character for him.) I know that I shouldn't know this yet but.Candi and Merci are coming for New Years! They're going to come the day after Christmas. I'm so pumped! I can hardly believe it! They get to meet all my new friends! I think I'll get them to help me set up Kurama and Botan.  
December 24, 2003  
Tokyo, Japan  
  
I'm sleeping over at Genkai's house so that we can have our Christmas party tomorrow. Hiei's on the roof in between my room and Yukina's room as usual. Genkai told him he could sleep in the room next to her, and he said the roof would be fine. I told him to come inside, but he just smiled at me and shook his head. I don't know why he doesn't want to tell anyone about us. He only told Kurama. Kurama and Hiei know everything about each other. They've been friends since before the Tentai was brought together.  
  
December 25, 2003  
Tokyo, Japan  
  
I had the best Christmas ever! The only way it would have been better, was if my mom would have been there. When I woke up, we ate breakfast, then opened presents. After that we had lunch. When we looked outside it was snowing, so we went outside to have a snowball fight. It's a really good thing to have Hiei on your team. He's really fast! When we were all tired, we went back in to have dinner. Now we're getting ready for bed.  
  
Candi and Merci are coming tomorrow!  
  
December 26, 2003  
Tokyo, Japan  
  
It's just after 5 and I'm sitting here writing this in Hiei's house. He's fast asleep next to me. He looks so innocent when he's asleep. Last night he fell asleep on the couch drinking hot coco. This morning he woke me up to watch the sunrise. It was really beautiful from on top of Hiei's roof. He has a three story house!!!! Candi and Merci are coming today!!!!!  
  
December 27, 2003  
Tokyo, Japan  
  
Candi and Merci really get along well with my friends. Candi is playing chess with Yukina, and Merci is talking with Botan. Hiei finally let me tell the others about us! ;) They were so shocked to hear that Hiei had a girlfriend. All Yusuke said was, "Boy Hiei! You don't waste time when it comes to girls!" I wonder what he means by that.  
  
December 28, 2003  
Tokyo, Japan  
  
We're working on our plan to get Botan and Kurama together. I got them to let me tell Hiei about it. Kurama listens to Hiei. He'll do what Hiei says if Hiei tries hard enough to convince him to. I wanted to tell Yukina, but we can't have too many people know. It's our little secret.  
  
December 29, 2003  
Tokyo, Japan  
  
I am so happy! This summer, all my friends are coming to America with me! They're going to stay at this one house with the American Tentai. I'll be staying with my mother, as usual. Everyone except for Yusuke and Kieko, can speak English. Hiei can speak German! Kurama can speak French! They're very talented. No, really, they are. Don't argue with me!!!!!! DON'T LOOK AT ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
December 30, 2003  
Tokyo, Japan  
  
I'm sorry about yesterday's entry. I was just a little bit happy. I realized something, today. I'm staying with my mom next school year. I won't be with Hiei. Or any of my other friends. Bur I want to go back to America so I can see Candi and Merci. I'm torn between two totally different places. With totally different people in them. I really don't want to go. I really want to go. I can't make up my mind which sentence I'm going to say to my dad when the time comes.  
  
January 1, 2004  
Tokyo, Japan  
  
I've made my decision. I'm going to stay here, in Tokyo, with my dad. I have to now. I don't have a choice. I talked with Koenma, and he said that he's going to have Genkai train me. After I spend a while with her, I'm going to become one of Koenma's Tentai. I really want to meet the guy that was Genkai's old boyfriend. But I think he's dead now. I'm not sure, because when I asked Hiei, he said he didn't know much because Genkai didn't like to say much about it to everyone. I can't figure out why though..  
  
January 2, 2004  
  
Hiei left last night. He only said goodbye to me, Yukina, and Kurama. It was the four of us watching the sun come up, instead of just Hiei and me like it usually is. I wonder why he left. He said he was going to the Makai for business. I didn't even know he had a job. I get the feeling there's something he's not telling me.  
  
January 3, 2004  
Tokyo, Japan  
  
I AM SO MAD AT HIEI!!! There was something he wasn't telling me.His boss is a girl, and she has some major crush on him.she even tried to kiss him once. I can't believe he wouldn't tell me something like that!!! I mean, come on! I wouldn't mind so much if he'd have told me right away. And, there's the fact that I followed him to the Makai and saw him K-I-S-S-I-N-G each other! I'm not speaking to him Monday at school. Some boyfriend he is! I mean-WAS!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
January 4, 2004  
Tokyo, Japan  
  
I started training with Genkai right after I finished writing yesterday. I learned a couple of neat tricks that I plan to use on Hiei, once I get stronger than him. And I will, mark my words. I'll kill him too. He used me. Mukuro knows that I have the capacity to be stronger than the Spirit Detective himself., so she told Hiei to get as close to me as possible. The things people do for power.it's disgusting.  
January 5, 2004  
Tokyo, Japan  
  
Directly when I got out of school, I went to Genkai's, as I'm supposed to. Hiei wasn't at school today, but he was waiting for me at Genkai's. She wasn't there then, so I was waiting for her (ignoring Hiei) and he asks me what's wrong! Like he doesn't know! We got into an argument, when suddenly, he says, "I know what happened! Angel impersonated me and kissed Mukuro when he knew you were there!" and I yelled back, "I don't believe you! I don't even know who Angel is, and why he would want to impersonate you, or me!!!" and that's when Genkai came and told Hiei to leave. So I had a really great session with Genkai because of my anger. I hope she or Hiei won't say anything to the others about what happened today.  
  
January 6, 2004  
Tokyo, Japan  
  
I finally asked Kurama who Angel is, and he told me all about their encounter with the one called Dark Angel He sounds like such a creep. He probably deserves to die. I don't know, because I've never met him. I probably never will.  
  
January 7, 2004  
Tokyo, Japan  
  
I talked to Hiei today. We just decided to forget the whole thing ever happened. And if Angel ever tries to be one of us again, we'll kill him.  
  
My training with Genkai is going very well. She says that I'm where Yusuke was after 6 months of traing! It's only been 5 days for me! She says that I haven't even gotten to ¼ of my potential yet! I heard Koenma joking with Yusuke saying, "Well, we'll have to get rid of you in favor of her! By the time she's to her max, she'll be 10x as strong as you!" And he said, "Then I'll get stronger." Then they both started laughing.  
  
January 8, 2004  
Tokyo, Japan I AM SO MAD AT MY DAD! He knows that I had a hard enough time leaving the states, and now he's telling me we're going to move to Kyoto! I REFUSE TO GO!!!! HE WANTS TO GO HE'S GOING ALONE!!!!!!!  
  
January 9, 2004  
Tokyo, Japan I got Genkai to talk my dad into letting me stay with her. Of course I'm really not, but if it lets me stay, what the heck?! I'm going to live with Hiei and Yukina. Yukina finally found out that Hiei's her brother and she moved in with him. Kurama and I were the ones who convinced him to tell her. I was hoping he'd do it himself, but that was taking a lifetime, so we did it. We girls got Kurama and Botan together. They are so cute!  
  
January 10, 2004  
Tokyo, Japan I moved all of my stuff out of my dad's house, and into Hiei's house today. I'm sitting here in one of the three bedrooms not being used in this house. I really love my new room. It's the one on the third story. It has double- doors leading outside to a veranda. Hiei and I went out there to watch the sunrise, and he just came in from watching the sunset. I'm still sitting out here. That's where I'm writing this from. His-our house is so awesome! Yukina moved in with her fiancé, Kazuma. They're either going to get married after they finish collage, or right out of high school. They haven't figured out which yet. Kazuma wants to get married a.s.a.p. Yukina wants to wait. That's the only difference between the two. And the fact that Kazuma likes strawberry and Yukina likes chocolate best. So they just bought Neopolitan and fed the cat the vanilla. I thought ice cream wasn't healthy for cats.or dogs.  
  
January 11, 2004  
Tokyo, Japan O.M.G! Hiei gave me this really beautiful necklace for almost no reason at all! It was black pearls, on a gold chain. I don't know where he could have gotten those.  
  
January 12, 2004  
Tokyo, Japan I haven't taken off the necklace except to take a shower yet. I don't think I will. I wouldn't be able to stand taking off for even an instant! I don't know why anyone would take something this beautiful off of them for even one second! Or even half of a second. They would deserve to be called crazy. 


End file.
